Sorry for Being a Closet Otaku!
by iheartbronies
Summary: Gumi is one of the most popular girls in the grade. She's got looks, brains, but she holds a secret! She is secretly a closet otaku! What happens when a certain somebody finds out her secret? GumixLen, based loosely off the song 'Sorry for Being a Closet Otaku' by Gumi Megpoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first fanfic, so please review, fav and follow! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid –****sobs-**

Brrringgg! Brriinngg!

I sighed, reaching up to turn off my Hatsune Miku alarm clock, and getting out of bed. I sluggishly opened my closet and pulled on my school uniform that consisted of a white sailor shirt with a blue collar and red ribbon, and a dark blue skirt with knee high socks. Inspecting my reflection in the mirror, I applied a thin layer of foundation and some lip gloss.

"Perfect," I murmured, brushing my green locks and applying my signature red goggles to my head. Opening my closet, I pulled back a secret hatch to reveal all of my secret otaku stash. Great! I had half an hour to read some manga before going to school.

My name is Gumi Megpoid, and apart from being one of the most popular girls in the school, I am secretly a closet otaku!

"Kaitooo! KAITOOOO! HEY! BAKAITO!" I shouted, banging on Kaito's door.

"Gumiiii! Don't call me thaaatt!" Kaito whined, opening the door.

"Whatever Bakaito," I replied cheekily. Kaito had been my friend since childhood, and he was one of the most popular guys in the grade. He was the only one who knew about my secret otakuness.

"GUMIII!"

"Ha ha! Catch me if you can!" I shouted, sprinting off to school.

When we arrived, panting and laughing, we entered the classroom. Inside were my friends Rin, Miki and SeeU as well as some of Kaito's friends, Gakupo and…Len. Ugh. Len was the most annoying guy EVER. He always tried to chat up girls, and I hated it. He thought his shota-ness was sooo incredibly perfect.

"Morning, Gumi-chan!"

"H-hello Gakupo-kun," I replied, blushing. Gakupo is the nicest, coolest guy ever and did I mention he is SO incredibly HAWT?

"GUMI-CHANN!" the hyper SeeU announced, glomping me.

"C-can't breathe…" I wheezed.

Miki gently prized SeeU off me as she and Rin greeted me. Len sniggered, and I turned to look his way, rolling my eyes.

"What's wrong, shota boy?" I smirked devilishly. He glared at me, and I glared back until the bell rung and the rest of the students entered the classroom, as well as Meiko- sensei. We retreated back to our seats, tension still in the air.

- **Time skip! Lunch**

As our group sat down for lunch, my phone beeped and I read the text message I had been sent. It was one of my online otaku friends. I often cosplayed (secretly and far away, of course) with a group of online friends I had met, and this one knew of an upcoming anime festival.

_IA-Chan: Hey Gumi-chan, u wanna cosplay as Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka at that animecon this weekend?_

_GumiCarrotQueen: Sure, why not? U kno I already have a Miku costume, so can I go as her?_

_IA-Chan: Sure! I was kinda hopin you'd say that, I love Luka!_

_GumiCarrotQueen: K then, meet u there!_

"Who you texting, yandere-chan?" Len said, leaning over too close for comfort.

"None of your beeswax, shotaboy, and I am NOT a yandere!" I snapped angrily.

"Calm down, Gumi-chan," Gakupo joked, smiling. I immediately blushed and shut up.

"Yeah, calm down, GUMI- CHAN," Len mocked, earning a punch from his sister Rin.

I zoned out, thinking about the anime con this weekend, and praying, like I did every time, that nobody I knew would be there.

The weekend came faster than I expected, and before I knew it, I had told my parents I was going to Kaito's place, and I escaped to the anime con, getting Kaito to cover for me.

"Hi IA- chan!" I exclaimed happily, bouncing up to her.

"Hey Gumi!"

We skipped around, surrounded by stalls, cosplayers and otakus, and occasionally posing for a photo.

"Waaahh! Hatsune Miku!" I heard a little girl call, and I turned around, smiling, until I saw a familiar face.

"No…." I said weakly, stumbling back and tripping like the klutz I am, flashing my signature Hatsune Miku panties for the world to see.

"Gumi?" said an all-too-familiar voice.

"Y-You!"

**And that's the end of chapter 1 folks! Who do you think Gumi met at the anime con? Please read, review and give tips on how to improve if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me again! :D This is chapter 2 of Sorry for Being a Closet Otaku! Thanks to everyone who fav/followed and thank you so much **l**ilarinofanficgoddess ****for the support! It means so much to me! **

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned vocaloid, but I don't cause I suck /shot**

**Gumi P.O.V.**

"Y-You!" I repeated, standing up and brushing myself off. Standing in front of me was the one and only, banana loving, stupid, snarky, shotaboy….Kagamine Len! Oh God this is not happening what the hell is he doing here I'm freaking out I'm freaking out!

"What are YOU doing here!" was all I managed to get out.

"Taking my cousin to see the Sailor Moon displays…" he replied, gesturing to the little girl by his side. He smirked, moving closer. "the real question is, what are YOU doing here, Yandere-chan?"

"I-I…Sorry IA-chan gotta go!" I said hurriedly, dragging Len and his cousin away from a very surprised IA. We exited the venue and I pulled off my wig, stuffing it into my bag and walking over to a nearby fountain. I sat down, putting my head in my hands. This is so not good, not good at all!

"So, the untouchable Gumi Megpoid is secretly….an OTAKU?" Len cried, cracking up. "Wait till Gakupo hears about this!"

"Wait! You can't tell anybody!" I cried desperately, grabbing his arm. Len set the little girl down on a nearby climbing frame, and advanced towards me.

"And what if I did?"

"Just…please, don't! My reputation!"

"Please? Gumi just said please? No way, I totally need to get a recording of this!" He cackled. I responded by kicking him in the shin.

"Come on, that's no way to treat someone who's gonna keep your biggest secret," he told me.

"You mean, you won't tell anyone?" No way, I never knew Len would do something like that! Since when was he this nice?

"Maybe…I'll see," he said with that cute smirk that got him all those girls. Not that I think he's cute! I'm just stating a fact!

"I knew there was a catch," I grumbled.

"Well anyway, gotta take Yuki back home, it's getting late," he said, gently removing his cousin from the climbing frame. She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, and he playfully lifted her onto his back and walked off. Weird, since when did Len act like that? When he was with little kids, he actually seemed sort of…..nice….Wait! This is Kagamine Len, the guy who torments me every day! No way he's nice! I shook my head confused, and started the journey back home. Monday is not gonna be a fun day, that's for sure.

**Time skip! Monday**

I can't believe it! One of my older online friends, Lily, got me a spot at her Aunty's maid café! OMG SQUEAL! I've ALWAYS wanted to work at a maid café! And the best part is, my job started today after school! I almost squealed aloud as I walked into music class.

"GUMI!" Kaito shouted, tackling me.

"Bakaito, get off me!" Kaito can be so annoying sometimes. But I reckon he was just trying to cheer me up. I had texted him about the incident the other day, and he had been totally sympathetic. But he didn't know about my new job. Mama Kaito would definitely not approve of me walking around dressed like that. Gosh, he's like a girl sometimes!

Sweet An- sensei, the music teacher, entered the room and smiled at all of us.

"Hi everyone, today we are doing duets and I will be picking out a song for you to sing as well as you partner!"

I hope I get Gakupo! Please be Gakupo!

"Megpoid-san, please go with Kagamine-san, and I mean Len, not Rin," she chuckled.

Yes! I got Gaku- wait…..I GOT LEN?! How can my day get any worse? I glanced over at Len, who smiled sweetly. You can't fool me, stupid. I scowled menacingly and pulled my chair over to him.

"Hi, Gumi-chan!" he said in an innocent voice. I just wanna punch that guy. I grunted in response.

"What? Not happy to see me?" He asked obnoxiously. "By the way, I listened to some Hatsune Miku yesterday, and she's not bad, but it's weird how it's all robotic and stuff," he commented. I nearly fell off my chair.

"You actually listened to Hatsune Miku?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, but I think I like Luka better. She's got the giant boobs and all."

That earned him a slap.

"Pervert! Shut up and help me with the song!"

**Len P.O.V.**

Damn! I was hoping to get someone better to sing with, like Haku (coz she has big boobs) but when I saw Gumi in that cosplay it was kinda...cute…wait! What am I even thinking! Gumi isn't cute at all, what the hell! I looked at the song sheet. "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life"….what kind of name is that?

"Let's go to your house after school Gumi!" I told her, but she immediately blushed and said she had something on. Hmm, I wonder what she's doing? I guess I'll have to follow her! This is gonna be fun!

**Gumi P.O.V.**

The song was called "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life," and we had a week to prepare.

"Let's go to your house after school, Gumi!" Len suggested. I immediately froze.

"Um….I've got some stuff on after school…" I mumbled, blushing. I also didn't want Len to come over because…it's the first time a guy has come over to my house ok! Well, except for Kaito, bu he doesn't count. I glanced over at Kaito, who was looking over at Len and I. Did he just look…angry? Must have been my imagination. I shook my head and turned back to the music, and realised Len had started softly singing the first few lines.

_This cute young lady with very lovely pure white fur_

_Like the moon on this beautiful night, why don't you and I play together?_

_I'll have a cat's life this way only once, I can definitely say that having fun is winning_

_The collar that binds you, let me bite it off for you…._

He had a really nice voice, I thought…wait! Stupid brain… After he had sung the rest of the chorus, I joined in:

_This carefree Mr Stray cat who's eyes only glow in the dark_

_You're quite good at speaking but, I'm not a stupid girl!_

_I'll have a cat's life this way only once, that's why I'm being taken care of_

_The value of my collar's brand, I wonder if you can understand it?_

**Len P.O.V.**

Gumi's voice is…amazing! I didn't know she could sing like that, and our voices matched perfectly…wait what am I thinking! This is bad!

**Time Skip! After School**

**Gumi P.O.V.**

After school I took the train towards the café. When I reached there, I was greeted by Lily and her aunt.

"Hi Gumi-chan!" Lily said, guiding me towards the back room. I've got your outfit back here, so can you try it on?"

"Sure!" I nodded happily and followed Lily. My costume fitted perfectly! Adjusting my neko ears, I bounced into the main café.

**Len P.O.V.**

Following sneakily behind Gumi, I spied her entering a café-type place. Waiting for a few minutes, I opened the door, sneaked inside and nearly got the shock of my life!

**Gumi P.O.V.**

Seeing the door start to open, I skipped up to the entrance. I was going to give this job my all, and Kagamine Len wasn't going to get in the way of my happy thoughts!

"Welcome back master!" I said happily, bowing. But I nearly jumped right out of my neko ears!

"What are YOU doing here?"

**This chapter kinda sucked… I promise for more development in later chapters but for now…please read/review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bit of fluff in this chapter, enjoy!**

**Gumi P.O.V.**

I could only stare wide- eyed at Len as he replaced his surprised face with a smirk.

"G-get out!" I stammered, the heat rising in my face. First cosplay, now a maid outfit! Why does luck hate me?

"I'm a customer, treat your customers properly," he said, his face a mask of mock anger. I was about to kick his sorry butt right out the door when I spotted Lily staring. Growling, I forced a smile and through gritted teeth managed to choke out,

"Have a seat, MASTER. What would you like to order?" The dangerous aura was practically seeping out of me, but Len didn't seem to notice or care.

"A banana split please," he smiled. I turned away, heading towards the kitchen.

"Oh, and Gumi?"

"WHAT, Len,"

"Nice maid outfit,"

"Gaaaahhhh!" I stomped into the kitchen, frustrated. That baka! Who does he think he is!?

**Len P.O.V.**

Seriously? Fierce, loud, untouchable Gumi in a maid outfit? Priceless! I couldn't help checking her out as she stormed into the kitchen. So…..CUTE! Tsundere otaku maid! OMG what the hell am I saying? She's not THAT cute…..ok maybe she is….so what if I think she's cute! I check other girls out all the time! I'm a teenage boy! But why do I feel so….weird?

Gumi came back with my banana split with a blush on her face. Forgetting everything, I dug into my banana. Bananas are just so tasty! I swear I could eat nothing but bananas for the rest of my life! Omnomnomnom!

**Gumi P.O.V.**

I watched Len attacking the banana split with an adorable expression on his face. My otakuness immediately kicked in and I almost had a nosebleed. Seriously that guy could star in a yaoi! Wait….what the hell did I just think….Oh my gosh no…

"Gumi?" Len suddenly spoke.

"What Kagamine?" I spat, regaining my air of distaste.

"Can I come over after?"

"WH-WHAT?!" I stuttered. "WHY?"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "For the song, duh."

"Oh..." I replied, the heat in my face visibly increasing. "W-well, my shift is over in a few minutes, so I guess.."

"Ok, cool."

When my shift ended I changed out of my outfit, boarded the train with Len and entered my house. Nobody was home yet, so I brought Len up to my room.

"I need to go get my music, be back in a sec," I told him, exiting the room. When I found it, I opened the door to my room and…..no….OH GOD NO.

"Gumi….what is this…?" He asked, blushing like crazy. He HAD to go exploring my room, didn't he? Out of all the embarrassing things Len has found out about me, this is the absolute WORST.

"Gumi…you like yaoi?"

I squeaked back at him, my head in my hands. Not only had he found my yaoi, he had opened one of the most hardcore ones that I owned. MOST. EMBARRASSING. MOMENT. OF. MY. LIFE. We stood for a minute in awkward silence.

"Um….why don't we start rehearsing the song..?" Len broke the silence. I nodded, my eyes downcast.

**Len P.O.V.**

My eyes. MY EYES. WHAT DID I JUST READ? It was kinda worth it, though, to see that adorable blush on her face...teehee….GAHH SHUT UP BRAIN!

**Gumi P.O.V.**

Len is so cute when he sings! My mind was just fangirling for about five minutes while we sang the song!

"Gumi?" Len asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"W-what? Oh yeah, um sorry, missed my cue again, hehe," I rubbed the back of my head.

"What's distracting you?" he said, annoyed.

Ohmygosh his annoyed face is so cute he's such a little uke I just wanna dress him up like a girl! Wait, did I just say that out loud? Oh crap, from the creeped out look on Len's face, I think I did.

**Len P.O.V.**

She called me a little uke?! She wants to dress me as a girl?! She doesn't even see me as a guy! For some reason, this kinda made me angry. Getting up suddenly, I pushed her down onto the floor and hovered above her.

"I'm a uke, huh," I smirked, leaning in closer to her face.

"N-no," she squeaked, wide eyed.

"Good," I got up, turned around and was about to leave, when she grabbed my hand.

"Len, I'm sorry, I really am," I looked at her in surprise. Gumi normally didn't apologise to people, and…and…that look on her face was so….cute!

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I was only joking," I turned away so she didn't see the blush slowly creeping onto my face. "Anyway, gotta go, Rin's expecting me," and with that I left.

**Gumi P.O.V.**

Len's such a jerk! I even swallowed my pride and apologised…he better not tell anyone! Then people would think I was weak! I decided to call Kaito later that night, after getting ready for bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Gumi,"

"HII GUMIIII!" He squealed-yes, squealed- as I held the receiver away from me.

I sighed. "What's wrong, Gumi?" He asked in a gentler voice, concerned.

"Lenfoundmysecretyaoistashand itwassoembarrasing," I said quickly.

"Wait, Len was at your house? In your ROOM?" He said, sounding angry for some reason.

"Calm your farm, Bakaito, we were just practising the song we got," I said. I decided not to tell him about what Len did after that. "anyway, my feelings are all confused now, so I think I'll clear things up tomorrow and confess to Gakupo," I told him.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, sounding kind of sad. He always sounded sad when I talked about Gakupo, I don't know why! Gakupo was cool, and nice and everything!

"Wish me luck!"

"Yeah, whatever," he said, hanging up. That boy was so weird. I got under my bed covers and drifted off to sleep. But instead of thinking about Gakupo, my thoughts kept wandering towards a certain guy with blonde hair and blue eyes….

**DRAMA BOMB! What's gonna happen next? Will Gakupo accept Gumi? Dun dun dun! (Wow, I'm such a loser*crawls back into my hole*)**

**Anyway, read/review and Kaito will give you an icecream!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed/followed/faved it means so much to me! Now on with the chapter! Yosh!:D**

**Gumi P.O.V.**

Getting up super early, I took ages trying to get my hair and makeup perfect for today. Gakupo- kun was so popular that girls confessed to him at least once a week! Skipping down the stairs, I grabbed a carrot and munched on it while walking to school. Have I ever mentioned how much I love carrots? They're just so…delicious! If I were queen of the world, carrots would be totally sacred…now I'm just rambling to myself. I do that when I get nervous.

I walked into the classroom an came face to face with an annoyed looking Kaito.

"Hey mister grumpy, what's up?" I said with a cheesy grin. He gave me an accusatory look.

"I don't think you should confess to Gakupo. He's bad news," Kaito remarked with a scowl.

"Why? Oh my gosh, Kaito, you always get angry when I talk about Gakupo. What's wrong with you? You're so overprotective!" I said, my voice rising.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe! I don't want you to get hurt!" Kaito shouted. "And besides, Gumi, I-I-"

"Save it for later," I snapped snarkily, stomping past him. Ok pull yourself together Gumi, you can think about Kaito later. Gakupo looked up from his desk and waved. "Hey Gumi-chan!" he said cheerfully.

"H-hi Gakupo- kun, um can you spare a moment?" I asked, blushing.

"Sure!" he replied, and we walked out of the classroom to behind the building.

"Gakupo, um, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while…." I began. "the truth is, um, ever since we met.. well.. I really…"

"Gumi!" a voice cried behind me. I whipped around and there was Kagamine Len.

"L- Len, what are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes wide. He didn't answer, but instead grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me away from a completely puzzled Gakupo.

"What are you doing Len?" I shouted, digging my heels in the ground. He sighed, annoyed.

"Do we really have to do this the hard way?" He said wearily, and without warning, picked me up and slung me straight over his shoulder.

"H-hey! Put me down you idiot!" I shrieked, the heat rising in my face.

"No way! This is fun!" he shouted in glee, racing around the school until he came to a secluded part of the school, where he gently put me down. I hadn't realised how strong he was until this.

"What was that for?!" I shouted at him, stomping my foot. "I was in the middle of confessing to Gakupo, you freaking BAKA!"

"Aaaww, Gumi- chan looks so cute when she's angry," Len taunted. What a jerk! I pulled back my fist to sock him in the face, but he grabbed both of my hands with one hand and pinned me against the wall.

"Are you really sure that you like purple- head?" He smirked. The furious blush was evident on my face. He stared for a few seconds, then let go.

"Just kidding, yandere- chan," he cackled, putting his hands in his pockets and walking away. Why…he… that JERKFACE! The bell rang and I stomped into class in a rage.

**Timeskip!-After School-**

After Kaito and I had cooled things down, we decided to walk home together. The annoying thing was, Len decided to tag along.

"Go away Len," I said, annoyed.

"No."

"Piss off Len,"

"Nope."

After about five minutes of continuous arguing, Kaito pulled two icecreams out of nowhere and shoved them into our hands.

"Eat!" he commanded. Seriously, that guy is so random! Munching on our icecreams, I looked at Len. He looked back at me. I raised my eyebrows. He copied. I glared. He glared back. Suddenly we just burst out laughing, and poor Kaito looked confused.

"You guys are bakas!" He whined.

"No way, BAKAito!" Len laughed. Kaito started to chase after him and they ran onto the road, with me watching and cheering Len on, giggling. Suddenly a car came at full speed around the corner, and Kaito dived, pushing Len out of the way and landing safely on the other side of the road. ONTOP OF LEN.

For a few minutes we just stared awkwardly. A blush slowly crept it's way up my neck and onto my face.

"Um..Gumi, are you OK?" Len asked from under Kaito.

"Y-y-y-YAOI!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, my fangirl instincts coming out, and the last thing I remember, I was having a massive nosebleed and collapsing to the floor. Oh well, if I die, the last thing I remember will have been fangirl- worthy…

"Gumi? Gumi!" I heard a voice.

"Geh," I said ungracefully. I found myself in my bed, surrounded by Len and Kaito, looking concerned.

"GAAH!" I cried, sitting up in bed and brushing my hair down with my fingers. "Go away you guys!"

"No way, Gumi, you have a fever! We're staying the night!" Kaito said stubbornly.

"Fine then, Kaito can stay, LEN PISS OFF!" I said, glaring at him. Right at that moment, Kaito's phone beeped. He read something, then looked angry.

"Guys, I've gotta go home, Len will have to stay," he said reluctantly. Len smiled triumphantly and folded his arms. "Can't get rid of me that easily, Gumi!" he laughed. I just glared.

"One minute, Gumi, just gotta talk to Len for a bit," Kaito said sheepishly, pulling Len outside. I wonder what they're talking about?

**Len P.O.V.**

"Don't you DARE lay a finger on her, or I'll find out and I WILL KILL YOU," Kaito warned me menacingly.

"Whoa, calm down, I'm not gonna do anything," I said defensively, but I smirked inwardly. I'm gonna make Gumi fall for me, no matter what!

**LOL completely random chapter xD thanks SOOO much to everyone who reviewed HAVE AN AWESOME DAY AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the reviews peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid blah blah blah**

**Gumi P.O.V.**

"Whaaaaattt?" I whined loudly. "Kaito, come baaacckk! Don't leave me here alone with this perverted shota idiot dude!" I pouted, glaring angrily at Len, who smiled innocently. Then I suddenly remembered my parents! If they came back, Len wouldn't have to stay!

"I bet you're thinking that Len won't have to stay because of your parents," Kaito said, reading my mind. I seriously don't know how he does it, but he can tell what I'm thinking most of the time. "Well, your mum called the house while you were unconscious, and said she would be on a business trip, so Len's gonna have to stay, I guess," he siged.

"WHAT?" What the hell is wrong with my luck! Now ponytail boy's gonna stay at my house and I can't do anything about it! With a tired wave, Kaito left, leaving me and Len in the house. We stared at each other for a full five minutes, me glaring, Len smirking.

"Don't try to hide it, yandere- chan, you totally wanted Kaito to leave," Len said in an annoying voice. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face. His shocked expression was so funny that I found myself doubling up in laughter.

"Y-your face!" I wheezed in between fits of hysterical giggles. He glared at me, and I felt the pillow land right back on my head.

"Hey!" I cried indignantly as he sprinted out of the room, laughing. I hopped out of bed and chased after him, brandishing my weapons of choice; a shoe and a pillow.

"I'm gonna get you, Kagamine!" I yelled as he rushed down the stairs. Suddenly my head started spinning and I felt my legs falling under me.

"Gumi!" Len said. I blinked, recovering.

"I'm fine," I replied, annoyed. He put his hands on his hips and looked at me accusingly, so to prove that I was fine I tried standing up again, and failed.

"You're so difficult, you know that?" Len said, and picked me up, bridal style. "Plus, you're heavy!"

"Oi! Put me down, idiot!" I cried, wriggling around. What's with Len and carrying people! He plopped me down in my bed.

"You're sick! Rest," he commanded. I felt weak and very cold, so I decided to do what he said. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…

**Len P.O.V.**

Ding dong!

Gumi's doorbell rang, and I proceeded downstairs to open the door. There stood my sister, Rin.

"Hey Len!" She cried energetically, thrusting a package into my hands. "Here's some food for you and Gumi- chan, seeing as you have no culinary skills whatsoever!" I grumbled at her.

"Anyway, I'll be off! And Lenny?"

"What?" I muttered in reply.

"Good luck!" She said with a wink, rushing off. Good luck? What's that supposed to mean? I shrugged, making my way upstairs into Gumi's room. Her fever had risen, and she had thrown the covers off her bed, her shirt unbuttoned a bit. I slightly blushed, and she woke up.

"Whatzgoinon.." she slurred drowsily.

"Rin brought dinner," I replied, averting my gaze. Gosh Gumi, be aware of your surroundings! I put some curry with rice down on her lap, and she picked up the spoon, but she kept dropping it and spilling the curry everywhere!

"Ugh, Gumi, you're making a mess! Here, let me do it," I grumbled, picking up the spoon.

"Ish alrigh…. I candoit…" she tried to say, but I shoved the spoon in her mouth.

"Just eat already," I muttered, a blush starting to creep its way onto my face.

"Leeennnnnnyyyy," she said in a sing- song voice.

"Gumi, shut up, you sound drunk,"

"Leeennyy, I'm soooo hoottt…. unbutton my shirt more…"

"WHAT?!" I practically shouted. Ok calm down, Len, she's in a delirious state, she has no idea what's going on…

"LENNNN." She commanded.

"Uhh.. okay…" I said, slightly panicky, and started to undo one button.

"Hey, Len- kun and Gumi- chan! We're just coming round to check on Gumi, the door was open so we-" Everyone froze. Miki and Rin stood in the doorway, their smiles still plastered on their faces, as they took in the scene. Silence.

"What..are..you..doing..to…GUMI!" Miki screamed, and they both attacked, chasing me around the house.

"Wait! Wait! I can explain!" I cried, praying that Rin wouldn't set her road roller on me. The last time that happened, it wasn't pretty.

After a while of awkward explanation, Rin and Miki finally calmed down, as Gumi walked down the stairs.

"Hey, guys, I feel a bit much better now! At least I can get up!" she announced, stretching. She looked down and saw that a few of her buttons were undone, then quickly blushed and turned away, fixing them. Rin and Miki turned their heads towards me with evil glares.

"Anyway….we're going now…" Miki said.

"Yeah… behave yourself, Len..." Rin added, and they walked out of the door backwards, their eyes trained on me the whole time.

"What was that about?" Gumi asked innocently.

"I-I dunno," I replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. "Um… want something to eat?"

"Can I have a carrot?" she requested, and I got one out of her fridge. She tried to bite into it, but unfortunately found it too hard.

"Here, I'll boil it and cut it up," I offered. I placed the cut up carrot in a bowl in front of her.

"Thankyoulen," she muttered, looking down.

"What was that?" I asked.

"… thankyoulen," she muttered. This time I heard her, but I decided to tease her a little bit. Leaning in, I cupped my hand to my ear dramatically and widened my eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said thank you OK?" Gumi shouted, red in the face. "And don't expect me to say it again!" I smirked and got up.

"Whatever, yandere- chan," I smiled. "I'm going for a shower. The bathroom's next to your room right?" she nodded, averting my eyes.

**Gumi P.O.V.**

I sat in my room, playing video games, when Len came in, drying his hair. It was out of his ponytail, and as long as Rin's.

"What are you playing?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

"Assassin's League III," I muttered distractedly, not looking away from the screen.

"No way! You have that?" I said excitedly, "Can we play multiplayer?" he grabbed a console.

"Sure, but prepare to have your ass handed to you, Blondie!" I cackled. I was awesome at games. I'm an otaku after all!

"Not if I can help it, Goggles!" he replied confidently, and started to play.

"Haha! Told you I could beat you, shotaboy!"

"No way, I let you win! Rematch!"

"Fine, but I'm gonna win either way!"

"What?!"

"See? I did let you win! Bow down to Kagamine Len, gaming king!"

"More like princess," I sniggered.

"Hey!" He said angrily.

"Yes, I could totally picture you in a dress, Lenny Len- Len!" I shouted, and danced around. Soon, he joined me, and we started to dance ridiculously. How come I never felt this… warm… with Kaito or Gakupo? What is this feeling?

**And there's chapter 4, folks! (Long chapter, sorry if you got bored :P) TSUNDERENESS! THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG Thanks to lilarinofanficgoddess and PinkRoseStories for the ongoing support and reviews that keep me writing! And thanks to everyone else who has reviewed so far! I love you guys and so does Len! And Len loves me!**

**Len: No I don't….**

**Me: Oh yeah…you love Gumi! Keep it up tiger!**

**Len:…..**

**Well…without further ado, here's chapter 6!**

**Len P.O.V.**

Upstairs, I heard the bathroom door open as Gumi finished her shower. She walked downstairs in orange pyjamas decorated with carrots, drying her hair. She looked sooo cute!

"The guest room is all cluttered, so I guess..." she started.

"I'll have to share your bed?" I finished, smirking.

"NO IDIOT! YOU TAKE THE FLOOR!" She cried, her face red. Ha ha, It's so easy to make her blush!

"Aww, Gumi- chan's a meanie," I pouted, puffing my cheeks. I saw her eyes light up a bit. Why would she- ohhhhh! Her fangirl senses! Hehe, let's have some fun! I opened my eyes wider and tilted my head to the side. She was trying to resist it, but her eyes were darting nervously and her fingers were twitching.

"G-Gumi- chan, what's wrong?" I said in my best shota voice, and it was too much for her.

"S-SO KAWAII!" she shrieked, jumping on me and hugging me tightly, rubbing her face against mine.

I burst out laughing. She quickly realised what she was doing, and her eyes widened. Her face was even redder now, kinda like a tomato. I was lying on the floor and she was sitting on top of me, and she quickly jumped off, covering her face.

"TH-THAT WAS SO FUNNY! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE WHEN I TURNED ON MY SHOTA CHARM!" I shouted, cracking up in fits of laughter.

"Th-that was so not funny Len! You're mean!" she cried exasperatedly, crossing her arms and stomping her foot, her eyes averting mine.

"Whateeverrr, Goggles- chan," I said, slowly trudging up the stairs. She went into the spare room, pulling out a mattress, and laid it on the floor.

"You. Sleep. Here." She said, pointing to the mattress.

"yes, princess Goggles," I said bowing, and she rolled her eyes. Turning off the light, she clambered into her bed. After a few minutes, I crawled up to her bed and whispered in her ear, "Yandereeee- chaaann.."

"Gaaah!" She screamed, jumping up and hitting me on the head, hard.

"Ow, Gumi, that hurrttt!" I whined, holding my head.

"Watch it, Kagamine!" she growled. I sighed and laid down.

"You're no fun."

**Next morning**

**Gumi P.O.V.**

I woke up to find that Len was still asleep. Aaaww, he looked so cute…. Hehehe….time to get him back!

"Aaaahh! What's happening!?" Len cried as I poured a bucket of cold water on his face.

"Lenny! Time to get up!" I shouted, laughing.

"Why you…" scowling, he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. Wait….I forgot to drain the water from my bath last night! "Noooo!" I cried, laughing, and tried to cling onto Len's neck, but he plopped me into the bathtub, clothes and all.

"You evil shota boy!" I shouted, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in with me. Water was everywhere, and we were laughing our heads off like maniacs…. Until we realised the awkward position we were in. I was half lying in the bathtub with Len pressed on top, and the water had made my shirt…kind of…see through….

"Umm… I'm just gonna get up now," Len said awkwardly.

"That's a good idea," I replied. We changed out of our pyjamas and Len looked surprised when I walked downstairs in my uniform.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Baka, it's Monday!" I replied.

"Well I'm not letting you go to school. You'll get sick! I bet getting wet just made you more sick!" He said sternly. "I'll look after you for the morning, then Kaito's gonna come ok?"

"Come on, Len, I'm not a kid!" I said angrily, crossing my arms. Len sighed, ignoring me, and continued to make breakfast. Funny, he can actually make really good pancakes!

After breakfast, I decided to call Miki to catch up on my social life.

"Hello?"

"Hi Miki, it's Gumi calling from my home phone,"

"Gumi! You missed Teto's party yesterday!"

"Damn! I had to stay with baka Len and be a loser!"

"Oh really Gumi? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it,"

"Duh, no, what are you talking about?" Stupid Miki…

"So you don't remember huh?"

"Remember what?"

"What happened yesterday..." What was she talking about?

"Well…"

**Len P.O.V.**

"LEN KAGAMINE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND RESURRECT YOU AND TORTURE YOU TO DEATH AND MAKE YOU COSPLAY AS A GIRL AND SHOVE YOU INTO AN OVER EIGHTEENS BAR!" I heard Gumi shouting in a scary voice.

"WAAIIITT! I CAN EXPLAIN!" I cried, running away from the scary death otaku girl. Looks like it's gonna be one of those days….

**Yeahh…uneventful chapter…but please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Didn't update for a while coz I had WRITERS BLOCK! OH NOES! Anyway here's the story…**

**Gumi P.O.V.**

After school, Kaito came to stay the night, and I shooed Len out of the house by using my shota exterminator lucky charms aka my yaoi mangas (and yes, that was totally necessary so don't question me!)

Kaito and I soon got bored, so we decided to play some random car game that Kaito had brought.

"Today is the day you die, Bakaito!" I shrieked, bashing into him while holding the remote.

"No way Goggles!" he retorted, pushing me back.

"What?! No way!" I shouted when Kaito won.

"Ha! Now you have to make dinner!"

"Die, you evil child!" I said, and walked down to the kitchen. I grabbed some carrots and started to cut them up, when Kaito suddenly hugged me from behind.

"Baka! Don't make me stab you!" I shouted, waving around the knife. "Let go!"

"Haha! No way!" He replied playfully, heaving me up and into the living room. He dumped me onto the couch and sat beside me, and I took the opportunity to sit on his lap, trying to make myself as heavy as I could.

"Oof! Lose weight Gumi!" He said, and I hit him on the head. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until I piped,

"What was that for, Kaito?"

"What?"

"Why the sudden hug?" I pressed. He didn't answer. Instead he said,

"Gumi, what is Len to you?"

"Umm, I don't really know… I thought I liked Gakupo, but now my feelings are all mixed up," I replied, playing with my green locks. He didn't say anything for a while.

"Gumi, we've known each other for about twelve years, right?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah, we met when we were three or four, why?" Kaito was acting weird…

"Just asking," he said, but I knew something was up.

"What's wrong Kaito? You can't hide from aunty Gumi!" I said playfully, trying to lighten the mood, but he just looked away. What was wrong with him, freakin man period? Gosh…

"Gumi, what am I to you?"

"Duh, you're my best friend," I said, rolling my eyes. He stood up, shaking me off his lap.

"I've gotta go now, Gumi,"

"Eeh? Why? What happened to me needing to be looked after?" I laughed.

"If you really want to, just go ask Len or Gakupo!" He snapped, marching out of my house and slamming the door.

"Kaito, wait! What's wrong? I-I don't understand!" I cried, chasing after him, tears threatening to spill out.

"You don't understand, and you never will, Gumi!" He shouted, storming off.

"Kaito!" I cried again, but he was gone. "….Kaito.." I said again, the world spinning beneath me. Oh crap, the fever again.

I woke up at Rin's house on her bed.

"Gumi! I was so worried! I was walking to visit and I saw Kaito and I saw you and Kaito was shouting and you went all red and sweaty and then you fell so I had to call Len and-"

"It's all right, Rin, calm down!" I said, interrupting her. At that moment, Len chose to enter the room.

"Gumi! Oh my gosh are you ok?" He cried. I nodded tiredly and noticed Rin edge out of the room with a suppressed grin on her face.

"Where do you think you're going Rin?" I said, annoyed.

"I…gotta go…do something!" Rin said hurriedly.

"Don't leave me here! I don't wanna get raped by a shota!" I said, laughing.

"Hey!" Len protested, crossing his arms. I just stuck my tongue out at him, and Rin took the chance to run out of the room.

Awkward silence.

"Umm, do you need anything?" Len finally said.

"Uhh.. no…" I replied. Suddenly my mobile rang, and I picked it up, glad to be out of the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hello?"

**Len P.O.V.**

"Hello?" Gumi chirped. Her face turned pale and she looked angry. "No! You can't!" She shouted into the phone. What was going on?

"You can't!" She repeated again, tears in her eyes.

"Gumi-" I said, and she hung up the phone, only seeming to realise I was in the room moments later. She quickly smiled and recovered herself.

"Yes?" She replied in a voice that was too cheery to be real.

"What's up?" I asked, worried.

"What do you mean? I'm totally fine. Nothing's going on at all! It's all good. I'm fine! I'm… fine.." She trailed off, realising she was babbling. I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Something tells me you're not fine, Gumi," I said firmly. She averted her gaze. "Look at me," I insisted, and she obeyed.

"Len, let go of me!" she said angrily, but I held on. "Fine, I'll tell you, OK? My parents broke up a year ago, and I lived with my stepmum and my dad, pretending my stepmum was my real mum. We got along really well. My mum married this other guy and he already had a son, and I just hate both of them! I hate them! And they're coming to visit while my dad and stepmum are away! And I HATE them! I HATE THEM! I…hate… them…" She finished off, sobbing. I sat there awkwardly. What do you do when a girl cries? Normally when they confess and I turn them down, I just walk away, but this is Gumi! I pulled her slowly into a hug, and she buried her face into my shoulder, her breathing getting slower and heavier until I realised she had fallen asleep. I gently lowered her down and tiptoed out of the room.

"Goodnight, Gumi," I whispered.

**R&R, peoples! Wooww, what a deep chapter…. Lolnope. xD Who is Gumi's stepdad and stepbro and WHY does she hate them? Tune in next time for another episode of…. SORRY FOR BEING A CLOSET OTAKU! **

**Gumi: Are you high?**

**Me: Yes. Yes I am.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUUYYYSSS! To make up for my writers block I made a longer chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS FOR REVIEWS! In this chapter, Gumi meets her stepbro! Why does she hate him so much? READ ON!**

**Gumi P.O.V.**

I woke up, feeling groggy, to a beaming Rin, holding my school uniform in my face.

"HEYY! GUMI! RISE AND SHIINNEE!" She yelled.

"Ugh, Rin…" I mumbled. That girl sometimes reminds me of Kaito… Kaito… I hope he's alright…

"Guess what Gumi!" She said joyfully.

"What..."

"Your fever lifted and you can go to school!"

"Wait… how the hell did you get my uniform?"

"I made Lenny get it!"

"Len was in my house? IN MY CLOSET?" I screamed. Pervert! How did he even get my keys? I grabbed my uniform and Rin left the room. Yesterday… I cried… in front of LEN. Firstly, I never cry. EVER. Secondly, in front of LEN? SERIOUSLY? Groaann….

I walked down the stairs of the Kagamine household. Len and Rin lived alone, because they wanted to live closer to the school, and their parents didn't want to move, and plus, they're rich… Rin placed some pancakes in front of me and I proceeded to stuff my face, then headed to school with Rin.

When I got to school, everyone crowded around me and started asking me if I was alright. Overwhelmed, I simply stuttered a few replies, nodded and headed over to my locker. When I got there, Kaito was waiting. I attempted a smile.

"Uh… Hi Kaito," I said awkwardly.

"Hey Gumi… Sorry for randomly running off like that the other day… I dunno, I just felt stressed."

"Heh… No problem, Kaito…" I said, turning back to my locker to get my stuff.

"What's wrong Gumi? Something's wrong…" He said immediately.

"Oh nothing, just my mum and that part of the family visiting while my dad's away," I replied offhandedly.

"And…. That guy?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah… I'll be fine, Bakaito, don't worry! I said, flapping my hand in his face.

"Don't pretend like everything's fine, Gumi," Kaito said in a low voice, walking away. As I closed my locker, I realised he was right.

**Time Skip~! Lunch time**

Needing a place to eat lunch without disturbance, I headed towards the back of the building. Sitting down, I proceeded to open my bento, when I heard familiar voices on the other side of the wall. I listened closer.

"But why Miki? Why do we have to keep it a secret?" That voice… Gakupo- kun?

"I- I don't know, I'm just not ready to go public!"

"But Miki, I really want you to be my girlfriend for real!" What was going on? It couldn't be….

"Gumi really likes you!" I heard Miki say.

"I don't care! I only care about you!" Gakupo's reply stung. I let out a strangled sound and raced from the area, finding the nearest classroom. Flinging the door open, I ran in and slammed the door shut. Don't cry Gumi, don't cry… swallowing the tears, I replaced my sadness with anger. Remember Gumi, you never cry! I punched the wall in fury, and flung a chair into the corner of the room. I didn't hear the door open until I felt my hands being held from behind.

**Len P.O.V.**

Hearing thumps while passing the classrooms, I peeked in the window only to see Gumi punch the wall. Opening the door, I watched her throw a chair, and grabbed her hands from behind.

"Let go of me… bastard!" Gumi shrieked. Ouch.

"Gumi… Gumi!" It's me, Len!" I said, and her arms relaxed and she collapsed, sitting on the ground, holding in tears. What the hell was wrong with her?

"What's wrong, Gumi?" I asked calmly, crouching down beside her.

"Miki and Gakupo are together and they didn't even TELL ME?" She screamed.

"You're angry about THAT?" I said sceptically.

"No, I'm angry at myself for trying to take Gakupo away from Miki! She didn't want to go public because she thought it would hurt me!" She growled, punching me in the stomach for no apparent reason.

"Oof!"

"And I'm so stressed at the moment! I'm just… So confused!" Another punch to the shoulder. And it pretty much went on the rest of lunch, Gumi ranting and me being a punching bag…

**Time Skip~! End of School**

**Gumi P.O.V**

Ding Dong!

They were here… already… I sighed in defeat and walked over to the door. Standing there was my mum, stepdad and stepbrother, smiling.

"Hi Gumi!" My mum said cheerfully. I just grunted in reply. Her smile faltered, and I felt guilty. Smiling, I opened the door wider.

"Come in!" I said, and said hi to my stepdad, Nigaito.

"Say hello to your brother!" My mum said, and my smile vanished.

"He's not my real brother, he's only my stepbrother," I said in a nasty voice.

"Hey Gumi- chan!" My stepbrother said.

"Akaito..." I acknowledged, not looking him in the eye. He kept a sunny smile, but as soon as the adults' backs were turned, his smile became menacing.

_Flashback- a year ago~_

"_Gumi! This is your stepbrother Akaito!" Mum introduced. He looked so much like Kaito, I liked him immediately._

"_Can I call you Aka- kun?" I enquired._

"_Sure Gumi- chan!" He smiled, and we immediately became friends._

_A few months later~_

"_Gumi- chan, I love you!" Akaito said._

"_So do I, Aka- kun, you're my brother after all! Not related, but still!" I replied._

"_Gumi, what if I loved you not as a brother?"_

"_Wh- what are you talking about Akaito?" Suddenly Akaito grabbed my hands and pushed me roughly against the wall. My head banged against the brick surface and my skin scraped._

"_You love me, don't you Gumi- chan?"_

"_N- no!" Go away! What are you doing?"  
"Don't misbehave, Gumi! Say you love me!"_

"_I HATE YOU!" As soon as I said that, my mum walked into the room. Akaito immediately let go._

"_Gumi, don't speak to your brother like that!"_

"_B- but he…"_

"_I forgive you, Gumi- chan, it's alright!" He said innocently. As soon as mum walked out of the room he added; "I won't forgive you next time, Gumi- chan…"_

Flashback end-

"Gumi, we're going out for dinner tonight, so you and Akaito are staying home," my mum announced. Immediately I started to panic. Deep breaths, Gumi, deep breaths.

"Ok I'm ready Nigaito! Let's go!" my mum said, taking Nigaito's arm and heading out the door. I prepared dinner to calm myself down. Turning on the stove, I started to prepare the food when I felt arms slowly creep around my waist. It wasn't the same safe feeling I got from Kaito, but rather it made me shudder.

"Get off, Akaito," I said coldly, not turning around.

"But Gumi, you love me," Akaito whispered in my ear.

"No I don't, Akaito!" I said firmly.

"Why don't you call me Aka- kun like before? You always called me that," he said. I shook him off without turning around, and went back to making dinner. I would never admit it, but I was scared.

**Dun dun dunnnn! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!? Read and review peoples! On a side note, DID YOU EXPECT MIKI AND GAKUPO? I didn't either, I never plan these things ehehehehehe ^_^" R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I HEART MY REVIEWERS! Guest thank you for your review it made my day! Lilarinofanficgoddess and PinkRoseStories thankyou so much for the reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ON TO THE STORY! YOSH!**

**Gumi P.O.V.**

The night went pretty uneventfully, since I locked myself in my room (HA AKAITO SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR ALL I CARE!) and just watched anime for the rest of the night. The next morning, I got ready before rushing downstairs, grabbing some toast and speeding out the door before I could run into Akaito. I got to school well before the bell, so I ran over to the library.

"Oof!" I crashed into someone, falling on my butt. My books scattered all over the floor.

"Watch it!" The person shouted angrily. I looked up only to see Neru, the school gossip queen.

"Ehhhh! Sorry!" I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, I guess I'll help you pick these up," she grumbled, gathering my books.

"Ah, thank you Akita- san!" I said.

"It's not like I care, I'm just making up for bashing into you," she said angrily. I inwardly laughed. Neru was famed for apparently being a huge tsundere. Not that anyone told her to her face, or she'd probably bash them up.

"So Akita- san, you going to the library?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you can call me Neru," she grumbled. We walked in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly she asked, "hey Megpoid- san what is Len to you?" Oh no, a Len fangirl. I knew this would happen. I sighed.

"Call me Gumi, and well he's just a friend," I replied. "Why?" I was expecting 'stay away from Len- kun!' or 'Yeah, he'd never go out with you, he's mine!' but Neru surprised me by saying, "It's just… OMG YOU TWO WOULD MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE YOU GUYS EVEN HAVE A FAN CLUB AND I'M THE PRESIDENT!"

I stared, my mouth agape. I could kind of see why they called her tsundere. Scary one minute, fangirling the next. Wait… ME AND LEN HAVE A FANCLUB?! WTF?!

"What?! Fanclub? That guy? He's an idiot!" I stuttered, my face turning red.

"You're blushing Gumi- chan!" Neru giggled, squishing my cheeks. I was still stunned, until the bell rang before we could reach the library. Neru winked at me and skipped off. What a weird way to start the day…

**Third person P.O.V.**

Teto, the most hyper party animal in the grade, was bored. She was sitting in Sakine- sensei's classroom, not listening. Nothing interesting had happened for a month! It was time to do something. Pushing her chair out from under her, she climbed up on her desk and announced,

"I'm sorry Miss Sakine, but we are going ice- skating!" The class stared at her in shock, until Sakine- sensei, being the awesome teacher she is, took a swig from her sake bottle and said,

"Good idea, Teto! Let's go!" the class just stared some more, until the hyper student and half- drunk teacher started ushering people out of the classroom.

**Gumi P.O.V.**

My class is so weird! And oh no… I hate ice- skating! I can't skate at all! I always hang onto the edge! The class marched over to the nearby shopping complex and entered the underground skating rink. I hesitated, and Len approached me.

"What's up, Gumi?" he wobbled slightly, wearing skates while walking on normal ground.

"Nothing, I just don't like skating," I replied nonchalantly.

"Really?" He said, the familiar smirk crawling up his stupid face.

"Fine! I'll prove it!" I said stubbornly, pulling on skates and climbing into the ice skating rink. What have I gotten myself into? Groooaaaaannn…. I stood frozen, hanging onto the edge of the rink. Len sighed and rolled his eyes. Getting into the rink, he took hold of my hands and skated backwards.

"Aaahhh nooo let go Len!" I shrieked, panicking.

"You want me to let go?" He said, skating to the middle of the rink.

"Noooo don't let go ever!" I cried, digging my nails into his shirt. With a triumphant grin he spun us around. I clung onto him for dear life.

"You suck Len," I grumbled

"I know babe," he answered smoothly.

"SH- SHUT UP!" I replied.

Kaito skated over and took one of my hands, kinda roughly. Len skated left and Kaito skated right. Gaaaahhh they were stretching meee! They both let go at the same time, and I fell on my butt for the second time that day.

"You guys are so immature," Miki scolded the two boys, skating towards us. She helped me up and I clung onto the wall, glaring at Len and Kaito. Miki was about to skate over to Gakupo, but she hesitated, turning to look at me. I winked at her and smiled a knowing smile, and her face lit up. She turned to skate hand in hand with the purple haired guy. _Well Gumi, it's time to let go…_

**Random drabble chapter xD figured you guys needed a rest from all the twists and turns of the storyline.. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys it's me again… "OTL THANKS TO EVERY ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS/ REVIEWERS AMG LUV U GUYZZZ LAWL SPAZZING XD…. I got a tonnnnn of homework… but I can't be stuffed to do it… TT_TT Anyway, sorry for the late update…**

Gumi P.O.V.

After the weirdness yesterday, everything seemed to calm down… kinda… I headed to my locker to get my books for science, when I heard two upperclassmen girls talking.

"That new student is so hot, don't you think!"

"I know right? His name's Akaito or something, right?"

I nearly gasped out loud. _Akaito had joined my school? And nobody told me?_ I quickly grabbed my books and headed towards the science block, when somebody grabbed my arm. I turned around angrily.

"What now, Akaito?"

"I only wanted to see you, Gumi- chan… Aren't you happy that I'm joining your school during my visit?" Akaito said.

"Go away, Akaito, I need to get to class," I spoke, trying to keep the trembling out of my voice.

"Don't be scared, Gumi- chan, I'm not going to hurt you," he said. I shuddered. Luckily we heard footsteps around the corner, and Rin appeared. THANK you Rin!

"Hey guys, whassup? Oh, who's this?" Rin gave no indication of having heard our earlier conversation.

"Hey there, I'm Akaito, Gumi's step- brother!" Akaito said amiably, smiling. Rin held out her hand, and the two shook.

"I'm Rin, Gumi's friend!" she said happily. "Anyway Gumi, let's go, you don't wanna miss class!" she said, and tugged me away. Rin, you are my saviour!

When we arrived at the classroom, Teto was being random as usual. She climbed up on her desk and said,

"HEEEY EVERYBODY! I'M HAVING A COSTUME PARTY NEXT WEEKEND FOR NO REASON!" the class cheered. "THE THEME IS…" she paused dramatically, eyeing the classroom mysteriously, "SECRET SERVICE!" the classroom muttered with excitement until Kiyoteru- sensei entered the room, ready for the lesson. I looked over at Rin, smiling excitedly, and she smiled back… but she seemed tense… worried even…

**Time Skip!~ After school**

After school, Len was waiting for me at the gates.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Aaaww, why can't I just say hi?" Len whined.

"Because you're annoying, and I think you're a jerk!" I said overenthusiastically, widening my eyes and smile for emphasis.

"You know I have the upper hand, Gumi- chan! I know your seecreet!" he said, his face happy, and anyone who had been watching would have thought he was being nice, but his words were eviilll! Sighing, he placed his hand around my shoulders, and I immediately shrugged them off. Looking at me with a knowing smirk, he did it again.

"Stop that Len!" I said angily.

"Stop what?" he asked calmly.

"Y-you know… Ugh just shut up!" I shouted, punching him in the shoulder.

"I didn't say anything,"

"W-well… get your hand off coz people are gonna think we're together!" I cried, exasperated, stomping my foot.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes! It is!"

"Aaww, Gumi's blushing!" He said, pinching my face. I swatted his hand away, but he quickly grabbed my hand and didn't let go.

"Grrrr! You suck shota- boy!" I shouted.

"What did I say about calling me shota?" he said with a smirk.

"Y-you don't like it," I said, the steam literally pouring out of my ears. This guy… is so annoying!

"Gaahhh you're so bipolar Len! You're like nice one minute and annoying the next!" I cried.

"You think I'm nice? Yay! Gumi thinks I'm nice!" He said happily.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" I shouted, but he just threw me over his shoulder and started to walk towards his house.

"Hey Gumi, is it just me or do I carry you a lot?" He said in an annoying voice.

"It's never voluntary on my part!" I said angrily, kicking him in the stomach, the only place I could reach in my position. He winced, and I smiled evilly.

OMGOMGOMGOMG THIS IS SOO CUTTEE!" Neru said, appearing magically from the bushes, followed by Teto. She pulled her phone from nowhere and snapped a picture.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted furiously, while Teto and Neru squealed at each other.

"This is going on the official page as the screensaver!" Neru said, and they skipped off, fangirling. Len looked surprised and slightly amused.

"What are they talking about?" he said.

"Apparently there's a LenxGumi fanclub going on," I sighed tiredly. Chuckling, Len reached the front door of his house and put me down.

"Anyway, the reason I brought you here is because we need to practise the song," he said. I nodded in agreement, and we went up to his room to practise. After about fifteen minutes, we heard the door open and close, and two pairs of feet enter Rin's room.

"Is that Miki?" I wondered aloud.

"I guess we could go say hi," Len responded, and we crossed over to Rin's room, only to find Rin and Akaito, talking and laughing. My blood boiled. How dare he talk to Rin!

"Oh hey guys," Rin said, and Akaito smiled innocently.

"I'm Gumi's stepbrother," he explained to Len, coming over and putting his hand on my arm. I stiffened, and felt Len do the same beside me.

"Anyway," I said, plastering a fake smile on my face for Rin's sake, "we better be getting home now. Let's go… Akaito…" He smiled and followed me out of the Kagamine household.

"Don't you EVER go near Rin again!" I shouted as soon as we were far away. Akaito smiled menacingly.

"You can't stop me from doing anything, Gumi," he stated calmly, grabbing my hand roughly and pulling me into an alleyway.

"Akaito, this isn't funny!" I yelled desperately, backing away. My back hit the wall of the alley.

"Gumi- chan, I really think you should call me Aka- kun again," He said, walking towards me. I set my jaw. No, not this time. Looking him straight in the eyes, I kneed him… right in the vital organ…

He bent over, biting his lip, and I took the chance to run all the way home.

I was locking my bedroom door tonight.

**Teto's having a party, Neru's fangirling, Gumi's being a man and Len is a derp. R&R please people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy guysss! Thanks for all the reviews! xD Thanks to BlackCatneko999 for the reviews and xPoisonedBlueRose13x and Lilarinofanficgoddess as always! You guys are awesome! And thanks to everyone else who reviewed in past chapters!**

Gumi P.O.V.

"Gumiiiiii!" Miki cried, barging towards me, Rin hot on her trail. It was after school, three days before the party, and we needed to go shopping to get outfits. Miki was of course going with Gakupo, and she wanted to look extra special! We headed towards the mall to see what we could find.

"So guys… how do I look?" Miki said, appearing from the change room. We practically sparkled in delight. Miki wore a short blazer over a buttoned up white blouse with a black bow, and black headphones on her head. She had black shorts paired with garter clips that held up black socks, and small black heels.

"Amazing!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands in excitement.

"You look so sexy Miki, Gakupo's gonne LOVE IT!" Rin said cheekily, nudging Miki, who flushed red. Next was my turn. I came out wearing black headphones around my neck and a black blazer with slightly puffed sleeves over a white blouse and vest with a black tie. A short pleated skirt, black stockings and cute combat boots completed the look.

"Awesome, Gumi!" Rin and Miki agreed. Rin changed into a black blazer, the cuffs folded back, with chains connecting the buttons, and a black skirt that was ruffled and slightly longer than mine. Her white shirt was adorned with a white bow, and she wore knee high boots. Miki and I showed our approval, and we paid for our costumes. I glanced at my watch. Oh yeah, today I had a shift at the café!

"Ah, sorry guys gotta run!" I said, hurrying from my two best friends.

As soon as I got to the maid café, I quickly changed and grabbed a notepad. After serving a few customers, Len entered the café. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Stop stalking people, it's bad for your health," I said, giving him a flick to the head. Len frowned and said,

"It's: stop stalking people, it's bad for your health, MASTER," he shot back while I glared. He stood around annoying me with his presence while I served some more people. I glanced over at him. Surprisingly, he wasn't trying to chat up any of the waitresses or lady customers. Now that I think about it, he hasn't flirted with a girl in a while… weird… After I finished my shift, the sky darkened and it oh-so-conveniently started to rain… crap. Now I have to run home. Bracing myself, I glanced over at Len, who calmly held and umbrella. He smirked like an idiot. I huffed. Walking over to him, I muttered,

"Canipleaseshareyourumbrella," I said, embarrassed.

"Sure thing, Gumi," Len said, amused. We stepped into the rain.

"Gumi, you know in chick flicks there's always an umbrella scene, and the guy is holding the umbrella, and the girl reaches for it and they are holding hands," Len said slowly, a creeper smile on his face. I smiled mischievously, and slid my hand up the umbrella until our hands touched. Surprised, he let down his guard and I grabbed the umbrella away from his reach, running in front of him.

"Yeah, well this isn't a chick flick, sucker!" I cackled, right before I got splashed in the face with rainwater. I squeaked in shock.

"Hey Guuuumiiii…"

"What, idiot?"

"Your shirt's gonna be see- through if I splash you more…"

"You wouldn't dare!" I screeched angrily.

"I would..." He replied, and we ran all the way back to the Kagamine household, laughing and yelling.

Once at the Kagamine household, we were surprised to find Rin, Miki, Kaito and Gakupo sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys! Watcha doing here?" Len asked.

"Yaaaayyy Gumi can join too!" Rin cried, glomping me.

"We're playing truth or dare," Miki explained. I nodded my agreement.

"Awesomesauce!" Len said, sitting down, and I followed.

"Sooo, Gakupo, truth or dare?" Rin said cheekily.

"Dare," Gakupo replied confidently. Rin rubbed her hands together in that evil way of hers, and in five minutes, Gakupo was dancing around in front of a camera singing Barbie Girl, with the rest of us laughing our heads off.

"Gumi! Truth or dare!" Miki said.

"Dare me, sista!" I cried. Miki grinned similarly to Rin.

"I dare you to go into the rain and shout, "I just had sexy time with Len!" I paled, and Rin sniggered. Sighing, I stood out in the rain and shouted my line. Oh, god, Neru randomly appeared from behind a tree and fangirled… what the hell…

"I dare Len to have a yaoi scene with Kaito and Gakupo," I said exasperatedly, walking back into the room. "I chose truth," he quickly replied. Damn!

"Len, what is Gumi to you?" Kaito asked. Well… that was unexpected…

"She's my girlfriend!" He said gleefully. I punched him in the stomach.

"Way to go Lenny!" Rin said, nudging Len.

"No I'm not," I sighed, kicking Len in the shins. Kaito had an unreadable expression on. I quickly changed the subject.

"Rin, truth or dare?"

"Um….dare!" Rin replied.

"Hmm… who are you taking to Teto's party?" Miki piped up, winking. Rin blushed, and her eyes darted uncertainly about the room.

"You've gotta tell Rin!" Gakupo added.

"Ok," Rin said resignedly. "It's… it's Akaito…"

A shocked silence filled the room.

"What?" I cried, jumping up angrily.

"He's a nice guy, don't you like him?" Rin said. I growled.

"Kaito, I need to talk to you for a sec," I seethed, dragging Kaito into the kitchen.

"Better her than you," he shrugged.

"Kaito…wh-what the hell do you think you're saying? Do you realise what you just said?!" I shouted. He looked guilty.

"I- I'm just worried about y-" He didn't finish his sentence. I had slapped him in the face.

"You say that every time! You always think you're looking after me, but who do you think you are? Stop trying to control my life!" I shouted.

"But Gumi-"

"Don't even talk to me!" I said furiously. I grabbed my bags and stormed out of the house, ignoring the shocked looks of the others. I ran home in the rain, anger fueling my adrenaline. Stupid Kaito! Who does he think he is!

Back at home, I stomped through the door and barged into Akaito.

"Don't you dare hurt Rin!" I shouted in his face. He just smiled calmly.

"It's all fake, Gumi, everything's fake," he said as I passed by.

…What did he mean by that?

**ZOMG YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY**

**Thanks to all my reviewers… anyway, the outfits were inspired by Secret Police! I made up Miki's, since she doesn't have a character design for hers… more drama to come people!**


	12. Chapter 12

**GUUYYSSS sorry for the UBER late update! I'm so lazy ****/shot…**

**Here's the chapter and THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO MUCCHH! Here's a treat in this chapter as a sorry for lateness ;D**

**Gumi P.O.V.**

"Gummiiii! Mikiiiii! Hurry uppppp!" Rin whined from downstairs. Being Rin, she had gotten early extra fast and was now annoying the hell out of us two. We put the finishing touches to our makeup and walked down the stairs of the Kagamine residence, which was where we had spent the last few hours getting ready. When we reached the bottom, Len was also waiting there. I stared. He wore an open suit jacket with black skinny jeans and a casual white dress shirt, with two belt straps hanging down. His blonde bangs were spiked up, and his black tie had the number 2 on it. I liked what I saw.

"Like what you see, Gumi- chan?" he said with a smirk, reading my thoughts. My face reddened.

"Sh-shut up, shota boy," I stuttered, averting my gaze. We hired a taxi and all clambered into the back, Rin shotgunning the front seat. I was squished in between Len and Miki, and it seemed Len was trying his hardest to make the ride the most uncomfortable thing ever for me.

"Will you quit trying to feel me up?" I snapped at him, kicking his leg.

"It's not my fault, the taxi keeps turning sharply," he laughed, and I kicked him again. We rode in awkward silence for a minute.

"Poke," Len interrupted, poking my side. I squirmed, squealing in surprise.

"Don't do that!" His smile turned mischievous.

"Guumiii, are you tiickliishh?" He said, poking me again. I brought my foot up (with much trouble) and shoved it in his face. He smirked again.

"Why are you smiling- HEY! STOP TRYING TO LOOK UP MY SKIRT OR I'LL SHOVE YOU INTO A BOY'S SCHOOL WEARING A BIKINI!"

When we got to Teto's house, the party had already begun. As we entered the house, we were swarmed by bunches of people greeting us and asking us to join them for a dance. We made our way over to Gakupo and Kaito, who looked relieved as the fangirls swarmed from them to Len. I awkwardly averted Kaito's gaze.

"You look wonderful, Miki," Gakupo breathed, and Miki hugged him. They made their way to the dance floor, where Akaito and Rin were already dancing. I scowled, and Len came over beside me.

"Why the long face, princess? Let's have some fun!" Len cried, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor. We pulled our crazy dance moves, not caring what everyone else thought.

After ages of weird dancing and fail moves, I felt completely parched. Making my way over to the punch bowl, I poured myself s cup. Whatever the drink was, it felt so good! I drank a few more cups. It was light and bubbly, and made me feel slightly dizzy in a good way. Seeing a blonde head in the crowd, I made my way over to Len, slinging my arm around his shoulder.

"Hey Lenny- Len Len shota boy lululala!" I said giggling. I felt so friendly tonight, like Len wasn't even annoying!

**Len P.O.V.**

Gumi walked over to me and slung her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Lenny- Len Len shota boy lululala!" She giggled. I stared at her. She pinched my face.

"Hehe, your eyes are pretty," she remarked, giggling some more.

"Gumi are you okay- oh god, Gumi are you drunk?" I said exasperatedly. I walked over to the punch bowl and sniffed the contents. Some crazy person (probably Teto) had put alcohol in there! Holding her arm more securely around my shoulder, I took her out into the backyard.

"What is Len going to do to Gumi while in a helpless state?" Neru said dramatically, popping from the bushes randomly.

"He's going to… take advantage of her!" Teto said from a nearby tree.

"Dun dun dun!" They sang together. I rolled my eyes.

"Sober up, Gumi!" I said firmly. Luckily she wasn't that drunk, only tipsy. I brought a cup of water to her lips, and she drank it without complaint. We sat in silence on the veranda until she had sobered up a bit.

"Ugh, I can't believe I was DRUNK!" Gumi facepalmed. I chuckled.

"It's time for KARAOKE!" We heard Teto's voice from inside.

"Oh my gosh, we have to watch, Len!" Gumi said excitedly, dragging me inside.

First up, Rin sang Meltdown as we all clapped along. When she finished, everybody cheered and whistled, and she hugged Akaito as she walked down from the stage. I saw Gumi's jaw clench.

"Come on, let's try!" I said, attempting to put her out of her bad mood by making my way towards the stage, Gumi in tow.

"Duet," I told the DJ, and he nodded.

"Eeeh?" Gumi said, trying to get down.

"Too late now," I smirked, as a seaside noise accompanied by a piano melody started to play. Realising what the song was, Gumi blushed an adorable shade of pink, but nevertheless started to sing.

_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;__  
without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.__  
My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,__  
leaving behind some powder on your hand__._

_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,__  
moving from our lips to our tongues,__  
what we're doing do might be unforgivable,__  
and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

I sang the next paragraph, and people wolf- whistled. Both of our faces were on fire.

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.__  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.__  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.__  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

By now we were really into the song. The cheers of the crowd seemed dimmed as we stared at each other. We were now inches apart, as if an invisible force had pulled us together. _Almost as if… we were like magnets…_

At that thought, our lips met, and the crowd roared in approval, almost unheard by us. Gumi wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss, and we were lost in a bubble of bliss, never wanting the moment to end.

**Gumi P.O.V.**

Oh my god, what is happening? Why did we kiss? And why… does it feel so… good? As we ended the kiss, we became aware of our surroundings. I slowly turned pink, and jumped off the stage hurriedly. I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was that I had kissed Len Kagamine… and liked it?!

**AMG guys, hope you liked it xD Tell me what you thought in a review! .**

**Please R&R, I love you guys! **

**Anyway that song they sung was Magical Kitty Len Len, I really recommend it! NOOO I'm just kidding, it was Magnet, duuuhhh xD Go search up the LenxGumi version! Now! No excuses! (And while you're at it, search up Magical Kitty Len Len xD)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, it's me again! I only got like 2 reviews on the last chapter AND IT WAS THE KISS SCENE!**

**Len: That's coz you suck at kiss scenes…**

**Maybe I do…. TT-TT**

**Anyway, here's the chapter…-_-**

**Gumi P.O.V.**

On Sunday night, there was a knock on my bedroom door while I was reading my manga and fanfic updates. I closed my laptop and opened the door. Akaito stood there, annoyed. I rolled my eyes and went to close it, but his foot stuck in the doorway and he forced himself into the room.

"H-hey, go away or I'll-"

"What you did yesterday night wasn't the best idea," he said, smiling, but his eyes were menacing.

"I can do what I want, Akaito, now get out," I tried to sound firm, but my voice was wavering, and I was subconsciously taking small steps back as he moved towards me, until I could feel the wall against my back.

"Gumi, that really hurt my feelings, what you did with the little blonde boy," he said, in an almost childish manner, twirling one of my green locks around his finger. He leant his head close to my ear.

"Just remember that little crush your bunny- friend has on me," he whispered.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Rin or I'll-"

"You'll what? Your idiot blue head friend doesn't even care about you anymore and I doubt that little shota boy of yours can even do anything," He snickered, and sauntered out of the room. I sunk down onto my knees and put my head in my hands. What had I gotten me and my friends into?

Monday was the awkwardest day of my life… and awkwardest is officially a word! I swear by carrots! …Anyway… as I was walking down the hallway, I got winks and wolf- whistles from everyone, and a few glares here and there from Len's fangirls, but my social status is too high for them to actually threaten me or anything… but still!

"You guys finally got together!" Neru cried, popping out from a nearby locker, nearly giving me a heart attack. I jumped in shock.

"We- we're not together!" I protested. "Y-you know, in the moment and stuff, we- we just got caught up in th-the song! I'd never date that idiot!" I spluttered in my defense.

"Uh-huh, sure," Neru nodded, smirking. I had a strong feeling she didn't believe me… Teto magically appeared from the same locker as Neru. These fangirls have seriously gotta stop being all magical and weird. As I tried to calm my rapid breathing down, Teto produced a giant poster from god- knows- where, and proceeded to open it and show the whole world.

"I've got the poster for the clubroom wall!" She announced, and I nearly died. The poster was a giant photograph of when Len and I… erm…. Kissed.

"Great!" Neru clapped excitedly, and I banged my head on a locker in distress. People had crowded around now, and those who weren't at the party now knew of the… incident. Trying to avoid peoples eyes, I headed to my classroom, my face firetruck red. Oh great. I had my first period with… Len. As I opened the classroom door, his eyes met mine and we immediately looked away uncomfortably. It was then that I noticed we were the only ones in the classroom. I took my seat behind him.

"H-hey, where's Rin?" I managed to stutter awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"Uh… she's not in this class…" he replied, and I mentally facepalmed.

"Oh…y-yeah, right… I forgot…" I replied stupidly. "Listen, can we pretend that what..um.. happened on Saturday didn't happen..?" I asked.

"Fine with me…" He replied. Both of our faces were pink. At that moment, Kaito entered the classroom.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" He said sourly.

"K- Kaito, what's wrong-"

"Gumi, you know what? You never seem to realise how utterly stupid you are!" Kaito spat angrily.

"Kaito, what the hell are you talking about!" Len butted in. "the only one being stupid at the moment is you! You've betrayed Gumi's trust!"

"You're talking to me about trust? Seriously Len? How can Gumi even trust you? I know that Gumi got drunk that night, and you didn't even feel the slightest thing? Yeah right… I know you, Kagamine. It took every bit of your self-control not to take advantage of the situation."

Len's face fired up, and he didn't say anything. Wait… he... what?! He was going to… WHAT?! Kaito smirked in triumph.

"You're as bad as Akaito," He laughed bitterly. "No, you're worse than Akaito. You lead her on and pretend you're a completely nice guy, but inside you're just rotten. You don't even deserve Gumi-"

_SLAP._

I looked at my hand, then at Kaito's face. I realised I had stood up, walked over to him and slapped him. My eyes were wide with shock. Kaito had a big, red, angry mark on the left side of his face where I had hit him. He just looked at me, not saying a thing, mouth hanging slightly open. I knew how he felt; hurt, betrayed.

"I…I..." I stuttered, the realisation of what I had done sinking into me.

"I see how it is," Kaito interrupted. "I'm nice to you for twelve years, I comfort you, I know all your darkest secrets, I do anything to make you happy, and you leave me for this cocky jerk who sang a _song _with you!" He seethed. I just gaped in shock, my eyes starting to brim with tears. At that moment, the bell started to ring and people filed into the classroom. I sat back down at my desk. I felt like the nastiest person in the world.

At lunchtime, I walked to the classroom where I had thrown a tantrum. He was sitting there on a desk, just like I thought he'd be, his bento open but uneaten.

"Hey Len," I said softly, sitting next to him on the desk.

"Hey," he replied weakly.

"Was what Kaito said true, about um, you know… taking advantage of the situation?" I said slowly.

"I don't know," he whispered. "I'm just so confused…"

"Me too," I sighed, slumping. Suddenly, I felt warm for some reason.

"Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?" Len announced. I made a sound of agreement, walking over to the other side of the room to where the heater was situated. It was set on full blast! I tried to turn it off, but it was too high up to reach. Blowing out my mouth hard, I ruffled my hair so it wouldn't stick to the back of my neck. I looked around at Len, who had undone some of his shirt buttons and was trying to pull open the door.

"Why is there French bread jammed in the door handle?" He cried exasperatedly. I joined him and tried to jiggle open the door, but to no avail. After about five minutes of desperate handle- jiggling, the door finally burst open and we rushed into the corridor, breathing in relief.

"I think we should go to the cafeteria to eat," Len puffed, and I nodded. We headed towards the cafeteria door, and swung it open. We were met with a shocked silence as everybody stared.

"What?" Len and I said in unision.

"What do you think, lovebirds?" One of my friends, SeeU piped up. Len and I looked at each other, and realised why everybody was staring. Half of Len's shirt buttons were undone and my skirt was unevenly hitched up. Both of our faces were red, we were sweating and panting unevenly, and our hair was a mess.

"Good job Lenny!" Rin said, walking up to us and slapping Len on the back.

"My little Lenny has finally become a man," Gakupo said, shedding imaginary manly tears.

"You did good, Gumi!" Miki snickered, eyeing us.

"It's not what you think! It's a complete misunderstanding!" Len cried.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "There was French bread stuck in the- TETO!" I realised.

"Hehe… hi… Gumi…" She said, as I turned around and spotted her with Neru, who was taking pictures on her phone. Everyone knows Teto is completely obsessed with French bread.

"Ok… we're dead…" Teto announced to Neru.

"What do you mean 'we?' I only gave the orders, you did them- crap," Neru said, as Len and I turned to the both of them, a dark aura surrounding us.

"NERU AKITA AND TETO KASANE WE ARE GOING TO SHOVE YOUR STUPID PHONE AND BREAD IN A PLACE WHERE YOU DON'T EVEN WANNA KNOW!" I shouted, and we chased the two annoying fangirls up and down the school campus till the end of lunch. How am I ever gonna live this down? Life is just so unfair…

**And that's the end of this chapter, folks! Hope you like it! ;) READ AND REVIEW PLEEAASSEE AND YOU WILL GET A FREE 3 MONTH GUMIXLEN FANCLUB MEMBERSHIP! TOTALLY FREE! I don't even know… OTL just review please…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys it's iheartbronies again! I'm here to annoy you with my incessant chatter! Yay! Just realised my chapters are SOOO SHORT OMG **

**So I will try to make them longer :D (Thanks blackcatneko xD)**

**Enjoy! :P (sorry for the late update)**

"Gumi! GUUMMII! GUMIGUMIGUMIGUMIGUMI!" Rin squealed quietly, hitting my shoulder for emphasis.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed, chewing on my carrot.

"What's Akaito's favourite food?"

"Wha- who?" I choked.

"Y'know, Akaito…" Rin whispered sheepishly.

"I- uh, n-nothing! HE LIKES NOTHING!" I said angrily, pushing myself into a stading position for emphasis.

"Uh…. Gumi?"

"WHAT?!"

"You're standing up…"

"SO WHAT?!"

"Well, it's the middle of class, Miss Megpoid, and if I catch you eating in class again, there will be severe consequences." Sakine sensei interrupted disapprovingly, her arms folded sternly. The class burst into fits of giggles as I blushed and sat down.

"As I was saying, class, I think our music class needs to be spiced up a bit more. Therefore, I have assigned the whole class to do numerous songs in groups, with music videos! Now, I have assigned each group to a few songs, and I have scripts for the music videos and lyrics as well as instrumental here." She gestured to a fat pile of papers sitting on her desk. This was probably one of her half- drunk ideas she had thought of after getting home one night from the bar. Pshh. I rolled my eyes in disdain.

"I saw that Gumi, and for that you get put with Len," she smiled wickedly at the two of us as we gaped in protest. Len banged his head on the table.

"But don't worry, you also get put with Rin, Neru, Gakupo, Kaito and Miki," I sighed in relief, though inwardly cringed at having to work with Kaito.

"Here," she handed me the scripts and songs, and I looked at the first one. We all moved into our designated groups and the others crowded around me.

"Spice," I murmured, skimming the lyrics. My face turned bright red as I read through them, but I snorted when I saw the cast.

"What is it?" Len asked innocently. I showed the lyrics and script to the rest of the group, and Len's eyes grew round in horror. Kaito slapped him on the back, smirking, and I caught his eye. We laughed our heads off. Maybe something good would come out of this. Maybe, just maybe, I could make up with Kaito again through this.

"Killer Lady," Rin read aloud, holding up a sheet.

"Huh?" I said.

"This is your song," Rin said, pointing to the sheet of paper.

"Gimme that," Len said, grabbing it. He started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I growled, snatching the paper. "Oh please no," I said in horror. The top of the page told the singer of the song, me, and the… lyrics… what the hell is wrong with Sakine sensei?!

Len pushed me up against the library bookshelf and smiled seductively. My eyes widened as I took in what was happening. As he grabbed my tie in his teeth, I let out a giggle.

"Cut!" Miki ordered. "Gumi, stop laughing!"

"But I c-can't- pfftt- help it!" I wheezed through my giggles, and Len frowned. Currently, we were working on Len's song, 'Spice!' which was set as some kind of high school drama kind of thing. The basic storyline was that Len is a playboy who is in love with his own sister, Rin, so to try get his mind off it, he messes around with other girls. But awkwardness was getting the better of me, and I couldn't stop laughing.

"I-I mean can you even picture this sh-shota being all manly and womanizer- ish?" I managed to get out in between spurts of laughter.

"You're just lucky you don't have to do the bedroom scene," Miki pouted, and Gakupo frowned. "Okay, start again!"

The songs we were singing were:

Spice! – Len – A song about a guy who sleeps with everyone

Iroha Uta – Rin – A song about prostitutes

The Madness of Duke Venomania – Gakupo – A song about a guy who has a harem

Onii Yuukai – Miki, me, Rin and Kaito – A song about three girls kidnapping a guy

Killer Lady – me – a song about a girl being sexy

Insanity – Kaito and Miki – a song about crazy people

Seriously Sakine Sensei? SERIOUSLY? What the hell is wrong with our half drunk teacher?! I sighed inwardly and put my tie back on properly. Right now I was decked in a typical high school uniform, and the setting was the school library. Needless to say, we were getting some pretty strange looks. I just have to finish this torture, and then I'll be free! Ugh.

_After School_

We were at the Kagamine residence, munching on cookies and practising our songs. So far, we had shot half of _Spice! _And were currently proceeding to watch it on tape.

"I. Am. Never. Gonna. Live. This. Down." Len said, banging his head repeatedly on the wall. Rin was scanning our music sheets, when she let out a high giggle.

"What is it? I asked.

"I really wanna do this one next," she shoved a sheet in my face, and I laughed.

"Hmm?" Kaito said, moving over to us. I showed him the paper and he facepalmed.

"What…is..this..?" he groaned as he read the script for Onii Yuukai. Let's just say that Miki, Rin and I were going to really have fun with this…

"Ok, now Rin, go up to Kaito and put your arms around his neck, like you're comforting him, and Kaito, smile gently and shrug her off." Gakupo instructed. Rin and Kaito did this. We were outside in the Kagamine's garden, and Rin and Kaito were set on a garden bench.

"Okay, Rin walk away, and Gumi, now you come, but smile a little more flirtatiously and kind of evilly. Put your hand on Kaito's thigh. Kaito, look a little freaked out and push her off," I did as I was told.

"Okay Miki, your turn, grab onto his arm and look up at him, and when he shakes you off, put a little and walk away." I watched as Miki did this.

"Ok cut! We'll stop here for today," Gakupo announced, as we went to change out of our costumes. Mine was an orange two piece with a skirt and a yellow singlet underneath. Miki's was a futuristic looking dress- type thing with blue headphones, and Rin's was a white belly top and black shorts that resembled a school uniform, and her signature white bow on her head.

"Ok everyone, just practise singing your individual parts for now, we'll do some mor filming tomorrow," Gakupo announced, to the relief of the rest of us, who were exhausted. I squinted skeptically at my page, and began to sing the start of _Killer Lady_,

_I Can't Keep Up With You As You Say Such Nonsense_

_You Ask, "Can I Do What I Want?"_

_Who Do You Think You Are?_

_Just Be Quick On The Uptake And Get What I Want Even Without Telling_

_But Be Sure Not To See Into My Thoughts_

_You Can Touch Me Only When I Let You_

_Just Keep Wagging Your Tail And Stay_

_Screaming Is Just Vulgar_

_I Won't Let You Say You Can't Sustain Any Longer_

_Make Me Moan And Satisfied_

_I Don't Know What Brilliant Ecstasy Is Like_

"Pfft," I heard Len snigger behind me. I whipped my head around to glare at him.

"It's not my fault Sakine wants me to sing this stupid song," I protested.

"We all know you enjoy it, Gumi- chan," Len smirked, draping an arm around my shoulder. I shrugged him off.

"Says the guy with the sister complex," I retorted, sticking out my tongue at him.

"Oy!" He shouted, poking me in the side. I jumped, and proceeded to tickle his sides.

"Oh no you don't!" Len cried, pushing himself up. I made a dash for it, and we chased each other round and round the house until we were out of breath.

"You two are acting like five year olds!" Miki announced, walking into Len's bedroom, where the two of us had collapsed on the floor. Gakupo entered the room and gave Miki a hug from behind.

"Ohh honey- poo, you're so sweet!" Miki cooed.

"You too, smoochum bear," Gakupo said back, and they stared into each other's eyes, lovestruck. Len made a puking gesture and I giggled.

"Aww Lenny- poo, you make me feel like a cuddly ball of mush," I imitated, putting my arms on Len's shoulders.

"Every time I look at you, Gumi- bear, I get lost in your starry eyes," Len whined back. We looked at each other, and burst out laughing, making smooch noises as Gakupo and Miki watched, unamused.

"Seriously, how immature can the two of you get?" Miki complained, hands on hips. We just laughed some more. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a miserable looking Kaito entered, carrying Rin on his shoulders. Rin was laughing like a maniac.

"Faster, slave!" She commanded.

"Yes, your highness, princess of oranges and awesomeness," Kaito replied. Everyone looked at each other, silent for a second.

We burst out laughing.

I was in my room, munching on pocky and watching anime, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Gumi!"

"Oh, hey Rin,"

"Guess what?!"

"What is it this time?"

"Akaito… he asked me out!"

"WHAT!?" My brain couldn't seem to process this piece of information.

"Akaito, silly. Your stepbrother!" Rin said. My mind was a blur. Why? What did Akaito want from Rin? What was he planning to do?

"Um, Rin? _Gottagomkaybye_," I said hurriedly, hanging up. I stormed over into Akaito's room and flung the door open. Without hesitating, I grabbed him by the collar.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me? What do you want from _Rin?" _I cried, shaking him. He smiled at me.

"Whatever do you mean, Gumi- chan?"

"Don't 'Gumi- chan' me, Akaito! I mean what I said!" He just smiled some more. Okay, this was creeping me out. I hesitated, and let go of him. He continued to smile. I took a step back.

"St- stop smiling, dumbass!" I shouted.

"Gumi, do you know where our parents are?" Akaito asked. I said nothing. "They've gone out tonight," he continued, "and won't be back until late,"

I made a move towards the door. This was seriously creeping me out.

"Gumi- chan, you should smile more, you know?" Akaito was still smiling. I realised what that smile was.

_It was how a predator would look at their prey._

I scooted out of the room and sped into mine, locking the door and leaning against it, panting. What did Akaito want with Rin? Why was he doing this? I heard the jiggling of my lock being picked. I scrambled to the other side of my room in horro and waited.

_And the door flung open._

**Haha! What's gonna happen next? Don't ask me, coz I just write whatever pops into my head! Thanks for the reviews guys! Please review this time round!**

**By the way, I've just started a new fic called **_**Us Against the World. **_**It's RinxLen, NOT INCEST, so if you like that pairing, feel free to check it out and leave a review!**

**Thanks guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**GAAAAHH SO SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING I HAD EXAMSS! Also I went for secret ninja training in the mountains! SO sorry guyssss! *bows* Don't hate me please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid! :D**

I could hear every step he took. My breathing was ragged and my heart pounded in my chest. My eyes darted around and back to him. Cupboard. Window. Doorway. Akaito. I surveyed my possible escape routes as I backed up, moving around the room in a slow circle. Suddenly he lunged forward and grabbed me by the arm tightly.

"Let go!" I cried, struggling to no avail. He just kept that creepy- ass grin on.

"Of course your little Rinny loves me," he said, "So if you don't want to see her hurt I suggest you listen to me."

I fought back angry tears. "You have no right to do that!" I screamed. "You're a monster!"

"Listen to what I have to say," Akaito said, almost gently, but not letting go of my arm. "Even though we had known each other for a short time, I knew that we shared a special connection. I don't understand why, but you belong with me, Gumi," He smiled softly. "You're so beautiful."

"You're disgusting! You are just a rotten freak inside and out! Get over your sick obsession! You make me feel like I want to-"

"SHUT UP!" Akaito roared, cutting me off with a strike to the right side of my face.

A shocked silence filled the room. I held my cheek and looked up at him. He looked at me holding my cheek, then let go of my arm and looked at his shaking hands, like he couldn't believe he had done such a thing. He rushed out of the room and I heard the front door open, then slam closed.

"Today we're gonna be filming _Insanity _so you guys who aren't in it don't have to do much," Gakupo announced as he led the way to the abandoned warehouse we had decided to film in. It was large, white and towered over us as we entered. The first level was pretty much empty, so we started to film there, but the second level was filled with copious amounts of boxes and materials of all different sizes. Perfect for…

"Hide- and- seek," I heard Len mutter, a grin forming itself onto his face. Seriously, us two were probably the most immature people in this group! But instead of agreeing heartily with him like I normally would, I couldn't stop thinking of Akaito. He was going to be all right, wasn't he? When my parents had gotten home, I had told them he had gone to a friend's house for a sleepover. I didn't know how long they were going to buy it for, though. Hopefully he was going to come back soon…

"Oi! Earth to Gumi!" Len said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Wanna play sardines?" Rin chipped in.

"What's that?" I asked, puzzled. The twins smiled at each other mischievously. Ok, I wasn't gonna like this…

Sardines turned out to be a game in which we all had to find one person who was hiding in a certain spot, and upon finding them, we had to hide with them until everyone had found us.

"But there's only three of us!" I complained.

"Never mind, we'll make it work," The twins had replied. Of course they made me hide first. I stifled my giggles, but still couldn't ignore the feeling at the bottom of my stomach. Was it my fault that Akaito had run away? Maybe I shouldn't have provoked him! Well, I couldn't have just let him-

"Found you!" Len whisper-shouted, squeezing awkwardly into the tiny closet I had chosen to hide myself in.

We sat in awkward silence.

"So…Len said, inching closer to me.

"Don't even think about it," I snapped, shoving him. He laughed quietly and proceeded to try and hug me.

"I said don't!" I repeated, a little too angrily.

"Hey, are you alright?" Len said, genuinely concerned. "You were acting all weird at school today, and you still are."

I paused, about to tell him everything. I sighed and leaned against some of the boxes stashed in the closet. But on doing so, I accidentally knocked something down and all the stuff that was piled up came plummeting down. Even worse, we heard Rin's footsteps approaching! I quickly reached my hands up and caught some boxes just in time. Len did the same, and we sighed in relief. Until we realised the awkward situation we were in. To support myself, I had put my foot high up on the wall on one side of Len, and to support me, he had leaned back and put an arm around my waist. We were leaning into each other, too afraid of stuff falling to move an inch.

"Oh crap," Len whispered.

"Oh crap indeed," I replied.

"What do we do now?"

"No idea…." We looked at each other helplessly. Dammit face, stop heating up!

"Why the hell do you have abs," I said bluntly. Arrggh, why did I say that!

"Why can't I?"

"Well you don't seem like the type…"

"Hey! What are you implying?"

"Um… that you're a shota."

"Heeeey!"

"Whaaat?"

And so we continued our awkward closet argument this way until Rin finally found us. Of course we issued her our five- star awkward Gumi and Len explanation as to how we could get into awkward situations so easily. By then the others had finished filming, so we headed home, the twins, Kaito and I heading one way and Miki and Gakupo going the other. I walked with Rin as Kaito and Len chatted about… whatever shotas and bakas chat about.

"Well then, see you guys tomorrow!" I called, parting from the others to walk into my home.

"Bye Gumi!" the twins said, as Kaito just smiled and waved.

When I entered my house, Akaito was in his bedroom with the door closed. I scurried to my room, relieved.

**Third person P.O.V.**

"I'm home, Mum!" Kaito called, slamming the door closed and heading up to his room. Suddenly, the phone rang. Kaito paused for a second on the stairway and headed to the phone table.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kaito," a familiar voice said.

"Akaito? What do you want? I swear, if you've done anything to hurt Gumi I'll-"

"No, no, no," Akaito replied. "I'm over Gumi now. I just know the feeling of loving someone and not having them return it. So why don't we make a deal?"

Kaito paused uncertainly. Could he trust this guy?

"Meet me in the music room on the top floor at school tomorrow," Akaito said. "I'm not pressuring you or anything, but I know a way to get Gumi back."

"…..okay." Kaito agreed, hanging up the phone.

Back in his room, the red haired boy smirked.

"Idiots are so easy to manipulate."

**Arrrgghhh guys I'm so sorry and also have a happy Christmas! I'll try to update sooner next time I guess I'm kind of going through a lot of pressure at the moment… but anyways, review and stuff! I appreciate every review! They make my day!**


End file.
